Foo Fighters and Scooby Doo
by Talhina Sky
Summary: Foo Fighters Meet Scooby Doo and Solve a Muder Mystery
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Foo's

Foo Fighters and Scooby Doo Chapter 1

It's a cold dark night out side the circus tents at festival park. The circus performers were getting ready for the nights show which was going to be in one hour. All of a sudden outside there was a loud shout gun sound in the distance. That sound startled everyone the elephant rider fell off of his elephant. The elephant than trampled on his balls; which hurt very much afterward. But he was still a live. Other people got distracted as well then they gathered In the a circle to figure this out.

The Circus owner came in a hurry. The circus was owned by Sammy Hagar and it was called Sammy's freaks N' Things. He came and got in the middle of the circle the performers felt rather awkward about this. Nun of them actually liked their boss because he was fat and couldn't perform any more (and im not talking that way perverts).

"Well guys I don't know what that was, but it scared the bagejesus outta me," he says.

"Well I got my balls trampled on" says the Elephant man (that's what they call him).

"Do you have insurance?" asks Sammy Hagar.

"No..you never gave us any.." says Elephant Man.

"Too bad then, im not going to help you." says Sammy Hagar.

The Elephant Man frowns and the other performers all look at each other. They look at each with looks of confusion.

"But what was that did someone die?" asks the Lion Tamer

"Did someone DIE...what kind of question is that?" asks Sammy Hagar.

"Well a logical one if you heard a gun shot off in the distance" says the Lion Tamer.

"Well ill call a local detective Agency before the show." says Sammy Hagar.

"But will the show continue?" asks the Elephant Man while the other performers look around at all the questioning that's going on.

"Yes the show will continue" says Sammy Hagar rubbing his hands together.

"We need the cash" he says again the performers nod in agreement then they break away to go back to rehearsing. Expect for elephant man who got his balls crushed. Sammy goes back to his office which is in the corner of Festival Park. He sits and takes out a phone book and looks threw it for local detectives. The one he stumbles on is the local area_ Foo Detective Agency. _

He calls the number but gets no answer but leaves a message on the most annoying answering machine ever.

_At the Foo Fighters Detective Agency..._

The Foo Fighters have been ignoring the phone for the past hour and a half since they have more important stuff to do then pick it up. But this can be agravating since they have the most annoying answering machine. When ever you don't answer the song "Smoke on the Water" goes off By Deep Purple. The Foo's are all surrounding the tv because there's an intense game of Guitar Hero III going on. And they would rather play that then listen to annoying costumers complain about someone getting killed.

But while David and Taylor were getting a high score on Holiday In Cambodia Taylor does a Rodger Daultry and breaks the guitar as soon as the song is done.

"Look what you did Taylor now we only have one controller so one of us will have to answer the phone"says David

"Well im sorry I didn't mean too its just a piece of plastic any way.." says Taylor

"Its not just a piece of plastic, it's a Fun game!" says Nate angrily as he goes to check the phone for messages.

He goes and listens to the one left by Sammy Hagar.

"There's this dude on the phone who works at a circus who says some one was murdered and needs our help!" says Nate.

The other foo's look at him oddly like they are really going to get off their ass's and do anything but guitar hero.

"Guys come on you're the ones who said that we needed too have some fun..and play detective.." he continues.

"You know what!" says David getting up off the couch and heading over to Nate.

"Your right I did say that now that I remember saying so..well we should go and make some money! Off too the Foo' Moblie!" he continues.

They head to the Foo Moblie which is a beat up old hippie van. They get inside and try to move it but they end up running into a poll.

_Will the Foo's be able to get to the murder case on time ?! Will Sammy Hagars case be solved? Will David get a new Guitar Hero Controller? Stay Tuned_


	2. Chapter 2 Taylor Buys a Talking Dog

Foo Fighters and Scooby Doo Chapter 2

The Foo Fighters headed off in their shitty little van that could barely hold any of them. They drove pretty far not really having a clue where they are going.

"David do you know where we are even suppost to go?" asks Chris from the back seat.

"Well we never had any directions given to us I guess we can go to Festival Park ya that's what were looking for.." says David from behind the wheel.

"I think we should stop and ask some one for directions.." says Taylor from the passangers seat. They look out the windows but don't see any one but a dog and a man.

"What about them?" asks Taylor pointing to the pair.

"Well I guess...but I don't want to stop!" says David.

"Why don't you want to stop we don't know where were going!" says Nate

"Well..fine ill stop BUT im not asking for directions.." says David grumply.

Taylor gets out of the car and goes to the man and his dog.

"Excuse me fine sir's but were lost and need to get to festival park do you know where that is?" he asks them while checking the one out. The man looks like a hippie who has smoked way to much weed. And the Dog looks questionable...

"Well festival park is just up that hill and around the corner.." says the man

"Whats your name I need to thank you!" says Taylor

"My name is shaggy..." Shaggy says. Taylor continues to look at the dog.

"I like your dog how much for him?" asks Taylor while still looking at the dog.

"He's not for sale" says Shaggy.

Scooby looks from Shaggy to Taylor and then says " I don't wanna be sold Shaggy"

"Dude your dog TALKS come on we gotta have it now!" says Taylor

"Fine but how much will you pay me for him?" asks Shaggy questioningly

"Well I need to go and talk to my band mates.."says Taylor walking back and opening up the van.

"Did you find the directions?" asks David

"Ya up the hill and around the corner... dude that guy has a talking dog man we need to buy him I think it would be a great assistant cause you know dogs can smell and shit...HE TALKS" says Taylor

"Why do we need a dog in the first place?" asks Nate from the back.

"Cause their mans best friend retard.."says Taylor getting aggrivated that they wont let him have the talking dog.

"Fine Taylor you can have the dog if it means that much..."says David. Taylor gets out of the car and back over to shaggy and Scooby.

"Well I can make you an offer of" says Taylor. Shaggy looks at him

"An offer of?" asks Shaggy ceriously "cause im not going to give him up that easily.." says Shaggy.

"Well my band never decided on a proper offer but whatta bout 20 dollars for your talking dog?" asks Taylor.

Shaggy stares at him in disgust.

"20 dollars! He's worth more than 20 its not like he's a regular dog man!" says Shaggy

"Fine 26?" asks Taylor getting irriated at the hippie because he knows that they'll have to get on the road soon.

"A little more than that I would say cause im not willing to part with this dog," says Shaggy.

"Then why are you selling him in the first place!?" ask Taylor

"Cause you said that he was worth some money!" says Shaggy

"Fine 50 dollars and thats my personal limit!" says Taylor

Shaggy ponders this thought while rubbing his beard and hair. "Fine the dog is yours" he says while handing over scooby "he was getting on my nervs any way always makeing me look like a stoner"

Taylor nods and picks up the dog and gets back inside the van. The other members of the Foo Fighters look at him

"Well was it really worth it Taylor?" asks Nate in the back

"Yes it was worth it now we have a Talking Dog." says Taylor

_will the Foo Fighters ever get to Festival Park to solve the Murder? Will Taylor really have fun with a talking Dog? And again will David Ever get a New Guitar Hero Controller?! Stay Tuned_


End file.
